Love fever
by Shardwing52
Summary: Rua getting sick has to stay home with Ruka looking after him. But what happens when Ruas fever causes him to act differant. Takes place 2 years after Rua and Ruka part ways from Yusei and the others. Warning incest theme.


I'm going to try something alittle new. Also this story will be different from my others. I hope I did an okay job with this story. Inspiration for this goes to kenji1104. Rua and Ruka are both 15 years old in this story. Remember they wear their new cloths from episode 152-154.

Disclaimer:I don't own yugioh 5ds.

"Cough," "Cough," was heard in Rua and Rukas house.

Rua had gotten sick due to a fever he had caught. Ruka had decided not to go to school because of this. They were living with their parents. Ruka told them that she wanted to stay and watch over him, which they allowed her. They were currently getting some groceries while the twins were at home.

"You need to stay in bed," said Ruka as she watched him try to get up. "Its not a good thing for you to be moving around right now."

"But I can't stay in bed forever," said Rua who didn't want to sleep all day long, even if he was sick. "Besides i'm fine really." He tried getting up but Ruka gently pushed him back down on the bed and then shook her head.

"You need to get better," said Ruka. "Besides if you got any sicker I'd be really worried."

Ruas eyes softened at her concern. "Ruka," said Rua who then hugged her in a small embrace. "Thank you, i'm glad to have a sister like you."

Ruka was alittle surprised, as she wasn't use to him saying things like that. Nonetheless she hugged back. "And i'm glad to have you as my brother," said Ruka in soft tone like his.

After a few seconds, the two then let go.

"Now cmon, you need to get some rest okay," said Ruka.

Rua proceeded to let out a sigh. "Alright Ruka I will," said Rua knowing she was right. He then laid back down and tried to relax.

Ruka smiled at him and then left the room. She decided to just watch some tv. After about thirty minutes she got alittle tired and decided to take a nap on the couch.

A few hours later with Rua, his fever had worsened as he tried getting up. Eventually it got to the point where he had become completely delirious.

Back with Ruka.

She was talking with Aki on the phone.

"So how is your brother feeling?" asked Aki. Despite being in different parts of the world Ruka and Rua still kept in contact with the others. Ruka had called Aki and told her she decided not to come to school because Rua wasn't feeling very good. Aki had been alittle worried about Rua.

"I'm about to go and check on him in a few minutes," said Ruka glancing back to his room.

"Well I hope he gets to feeling better soon," said Aki. She attended a docter school in hopes of studying, because she was studying to become a docter in the next years to come.

"I hope so to," said Ruka.

"Well I better go, I need to get back to my studys," said Aki.

"Good luck," said Ruka. "And I hope you become a docter someday."

"I will," said Aki. "Okay by."

"By," said Ruka who then hung up the phone.

Ruka then went to check up on him to see if he was feeling any better. Approaching his room she quietly opened the door.

"Rua," said Ruka as she entered the room. "How are feeling?" she asked.

Ruka nearly gasped in shock when he turned to face her. His cheeks were red and he had a sorta goofy look on his face.

He chuckled in a very unusual way. "Whatever do you mean my dearest," said Rua in a tone unlike him. By now his fever had taken completely over his consciousness.

"W-what," said Ruka who shook her head knowing this was definitely not like him. "Um Rua uh are you okay."

She then walked over to his bed.

Ruas fever changing what he hears her say. "You're quit attractive," he heard her say.

"I think your attractive yourself," said Rua still having a goofy smirk on his face.

Rukas jaw dropped, now she knew something was going on.

"Whats going on Rua?" asked Ruka who was very concerned at the way he was acting.

Ruas fever changing what he hears her say. "You think i'm attractive, then prove it," he heard her say.

"Oh I will," said Rua as his smirk grew.

What happened next shocked Ruka beyond belief. Before she could say anything about his tone he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him and kissed her.

It took Ruka a few seconds for her mind to process what was happening. But when she did her eyes widened in complete shock, after a second she quickly pushed him off her. She just stared at him in complete shock at what had just happened.

"Rua, what are you doing?" asked Ruka still in shock and was blushing very much. But almost a second after she asked he pulled her back and kissed her again.

"Wait a minute its his fever," Ruka thought with realization as to why he was acting this way. Her blush deepened as he kissed her. She had developed feelings for Rua ever since the fight with Zone, but was afraid to tell him. Thinking she may never get another chance like this, she relaxed her body, closed her eyes and began to kiss back, as well as cup one of his cheeks. The kiss grew slightly intenser thanks to Rua, but Ruka kissed with just as much passion. As they continued Rua rubbed her back, back and forth. Ruka began to moan as she was enjoying the kiss. After about a minute Rua rolled the two sideways. Ruka was in eternal bliss, and didn't want the kiss to end. After a few more minutes, Rua stuck his tongue in her mouth shocking her completely. Nonetheless she did the same, and the two had a tongue war with one another. Once the tongue war was settled the two kissed normally again, and Rua rolled them back the way they were before with her on top of him. Rua then proceeded to slip a hand thru her shirt, touching her back, which caused Ruka to blush redder than an apple.

As the two continued to kiss, Ruka heard her parents car pull up.

"Oh no," Ruka thought in panic. Not wanting to get caught by her parents, she quickly got off him and left, despite not wanting to.

Once she was out of the room her parents came in the house.

"Ruka-chan," called Ruka's mom.

"Hey mom," said Ruka.

"Are you okay?" her mom asked.

"What do you mean," said Ruka.

"Well your face is red," her dad pointed out.

Ruka waved her hands rapidly in front of her. "I-I'm fine, really," said Ruka. Since they moved in with their parents, Ruka was trying to keep her feelings for Rua a secret. She also was not going to tell them anything that happened while they were gone.

The two eyed her strangly, but let the matter drop, as they went into the kitchen to unpack the stuff they bought.

Ruka went to her room. Once the door was shut she let her blush appear completely, and squealed alittle.

THE END.

Me:Review if you liked it.


End file.
